1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus including a main body, a movable member held such that the movable member is movable relative to the main body, and a drive unit that moves the movable member relative to the main body. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for enabling to position the movable member at high speed and reduce vibration of the main body at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
For the operating apparatus of this kind, there have been proposed techniques enabling high-speed positioning of a movable member as well as reducing vibration of a main body, as disclosed in JP-A-5-250041, JP-A-6-151272, and JPA-2004-240609, for instance. JP-A-5-250041 and JP-A-6-151272 disclose a technique to detect by an acceleration detector an acceleration of the main body due to a vibration of the main body, and feed the detected acceleration back to an operation command to a drive source of a drive unit, so as to achieve high-speed positioning of the movable member and reduction in vibration of the main body at the same time. JP-A-2004-240609 discloses a technique to use a genetic algorithm to automatically design position command parameters, or alternatively both position command parameters and compensator parameters, which are to be passed to the control object whose main body vibrates, whereby a time taken to design the parameters is reduced. That is, a positioning control system for a control object includes a main body that vibrates and a positioning device that is driven by an electric motor and installed on the main body, and the positioning control system is constructed using positional information that is information on a rotational position of the electric motor, or on the position of a movable member of the positioning device. When the positioning control system is constructed in such a way, position command parameters, or both position command parameters and compensator parameters, are self-adaptively designed or determined using a genetic algorithm so that specifications of the positioning are satisfied while taking account of goals or targets of the control in regard of reduction of the main body vibration as well as operational safety, with respect to a specific travel distance or distances of the movable member.
However, in some cases the control systems described above cannot sufficiently achieve both the high-speed positioning of the movable member and the reduction of vibration of the movable member, and improvement thereon were requested.